The Wedding Album
by KATTALNUVA
Summary: A collection of stories we wanted to see, but the manga left out. Spanning from the proposal to Tsukune and Moka's first child.
1. The Proposal

It was graduation day at Yokai Academy. Tsukune Aono couldn't believe that he had actually lived to see it. It seemed like only yesterday that he had first set foot on the campus and realized it was a school for monsters, but it was also where he met Moka Akashiya, and for her he was willing to endure anything, and eventually relinquish his humanity. He had nearly died more times than he cared to count, but somehow he had survived. Now the fateful day had finally arrived, and he was sitting with the rest of the graduating class, waiting to receive his diploma.

Unsurprisingly, Yukari was the class valedictorian. She was presently on stage giving a heartfelt speech about how it was more important than ever that her fellow graduates must strive for a world where monsters and humans can coexist, but Tsukune and the others had already listened to her rehearse it multiple times. Still he applauded like all the others when she was done. During the celebration that followed the ceremony, Tsukune pulled Moka aside and the two of them made for the woods.

"For you it isn't really goodbye. You are being groomed to be the new headmaster after all."

"Humans are aware of our existence…"

Tsukune always felt odd talking about humans like that. He used to be one, but that was before he became a full vampire during the fight against Alucard. If it meant saving Moka's life, he'd do it all over again.

"In order for us to coexist, I suppose future generations of monsters need to be taught by someone who's been on both sides."

"Come on, I know you didn't drag me out here in the middle of the woods to talk about your impending career."

Ever since the battle with Alucard and the destruction of Moka's Rosario, it was as if both of Moka's personalities had become one. This is what Tsukune had wanted, but sometimes he really did miss knowing which Moka he was talking to.

"Do you know where we are?"

"Of course I do." replied Moka smiling "This is where we first met."

"A little hard to forget…You crashed into me with your bike and drank my blood."

"Now you're making me thirsty…" said Moka turning a little pink.

"I wanted to leave… you know that… Once I realized that this was a school for monsters, I wanted to get on the next bus out of here… but I stayed for you… because I love you… I have from the moment I met you."

Moka's face turned another shade pinker.

"Tsukune…"

Given the nature of their relationship, this should have been considered a formality at this point, but Tsukune was still sweating. There was a time when one of Moka's personalities would have kicked his head in just for trying to kiss her. Still he found the courage to get down on his knee and produce the ring in his pocket.

"Moka Akashiya, I love you, and I want to spend the rest of eternity with you… Will you marry me… please?"

For a moment Moka was silent, and then she giggled.

"Right out of high school?"

This was definitely one of those moments that Tsukune wish he knew which of Moka's natures he was talking to.

"Well… I know this sounds a little… quick… but I've got a promising career ahead of me, and your family's rich…"

Moka laughed again.

"Yes you big stud… the answer's yes."

Tsukune felt like he had been struck by a bolt of lightning, and enjoyed it. He promptly put the ring on Moka's finger and kissed her hand.

"Tsukune, my lips are up here."

"There was a time when you'd have destroyed my reproductive organs for even considering kissing you."

"Shut up and kiss me."

Tsukune hadn't kissed Moka as much as he would have liked. They certainly tried to avoid displaying such affection while the others were around. Whenever they did kiss, for Tsukune it felt like the first time all over again.

"Moka…"

"Tsukune…"

"Moka…"

"Tsukune… you've made me thirsty."

"Moka?!"

"I'm sorry, I can't help it."

 **(To be continued)**


	2. The Big Day

**(A few months later)**

Before Moka's father would give Tsukune and Moka his blessing, he needed to last a full ten minutes in a fight with him. Following this he needed to complete certain "errands" for the Shuzen family. The first thing he had to do was head to the United States and deal with a pack of rogue wendigos, which to say the least weren't helping the human-monster relations. Dealing with the wendigos proved to be a simple task, so Tsukune shouldn't have been surprised by Issa's response when he told him the news.

"Congratulations, you took out a bunch of walking flesh-eating rugs. Any human on heavy stimulants with a shotgun could have done that."

Next Tsukune was sent to Brazil to deal with a group of warlocks that were causing a nationwide drought. Finally Tsukune was sent to Germany to take care of an Aufhocker, a seemingly immortal shapeshifter that had been killing humans for sport. The Aufhocker gave Tsukune a run for his money, but he won in the end. When he made it back, Issa finally gave Tsukune and Moka his blessing.

"I'm sure father would have sent you on another nine 'errands', but I appealed to his better nature." said Moka smiling.

"A look like that would slay anyone."

The next few months were spent preparing for the wedding, until finally the big day had arrived.

"WAKE UP!"

Tsukune awoke to find Koko on top of him holding her pet bat in the form of a mace.

"Koko?"

"What are you still doing in bed?! You know how important today is for my sister!"

"What is your problem?" asked Tsukune getting to his feet.

"You're my problem! It's my job to make sure you get to the church on time. Diana, Dinah, Donna, get in here!"

Three identical and elaborately dressed vampires entered the room.

"Now you, strip."

"Excuse me?"

"The triplets are here to make sure you look like the groom my sister deserves. Now strip down to your bathing suit and get in the bathroom. And as for your three, he belongs to my sister. If any one of you gets any ideas, I will personally murder each and every one of you!"

"Koko…"

Koko's bat transformed into a dagger, which she swiftly placed to Tsukune's throat.

"Get in the bathroom…"

"You know you can't kill me, right?"

"You want to stress test that?"

The next thirty minutes or so were a blur of soap, shaving cream, toothpaste, towels, and clothes. Tsukune felt like the triplets' doll, and they were playing dress up with him.

"It's another masterpiece!" said one of the triplets at last.

Tsukune looked in the mirror.

"Is the cloak really necessary?"

"Soon you'll be part of the most powerful family of vampires in the world. You're also going to be the Headmaster of Yokai Acadmey, and one of the three new Dark Lords. You should look like it."

"I don't think my mother ever pictured me holding someone's hands at the altar while wearing a cloak."

"Well, she probably never expected you to become a vampire either."

"Yeah…"

The day Tsukune told his family about his new nature had one of the longest days of his life. Kyoko had been the easiest to sway. Ultimately Tsukune had to convince his mother that there had been no other choice for him to become a vampire in order for him to live, and secondly that he was still the same person he had always been. He had help from Moka and her father in that endeavor. If anything Tsukune's mother still held it against his father that he had accidentally enrolled their son in a school of monsters.

"Enough admiring yourself! We've got a schedule to keep!"

As they drove to the church, Koko got busy lecturing Tsukune. Some of the most powerful monsters in the world were going to be attending the wedding, including the two new Dark Lords. Since the original Dark Lords gave their lives in the battle against Alucard, the existence of monsters being revealed to humans prompted some more monsters to fill the power vacuum and maintain order. When Tsukune was ready to take his place, he would be joining Lord Quetzalcoatl and Oberon the Fairy King.

"There's a reason the ancient Mesoamericans worshipped Quetzalcoatl as a god. He's one of father's old sparing partners, which speaks volumes. Today he pretty much runs Latin America behind the scenes."

"And… how has he stayed alive all these years?"

"How should I know? In addition to his physical prowess, he's a master of the ancient blood rituals of the Mesoamericans. He may be a bit care-free, but you don't want to be around when he gets mad."

"What about Oberon?"

"He's the most arrogant, self-important, pain in the ass you'll ever meet. But don't tell him I said that. Fairies are beings of pure magic, and they aren't afraid to brag about it. Unlike Quetzalcoatl and father, Oberon's power comes from his magic. He'll turn you into something unnatural if you even look at him funny. Don't get me wrong, if a fairy ever crosses you; just stab him with some iron."

When they finally arrived at the church, Tsukune was about to meet up with his family, but then he was nearly smothered by a familiar pair of breasts.

"Tsukune!"

"Get off of him!"

"You want to go shrimp?!" said Kurumu.

"Who are you calling a shrimp?!" asked Koko.

"Knock it off!" said Yukari "Kurumu, we're not even supposed to see Tsukune until the wedding."

"Actually, that rule only applies to the bride." said Ruby "And last I checked, Moka is the one getting married."

"I think you're missing the issue." said Kyoko stepping in "My cousin is getting married in the next couple minutes, and thanks to you his suit is covered in dirt!"

"Don't worry, I've got this."

Yukari waved her wand, and in an instant Tsukune's suit was as good as new.

"You look really handsome Tsukune…" said Mizore.

"Do you really need to go through with this?" asked Kurumu crying.

"Are we really going to have this conversation again?" asked Yukari.

"Okay… If you ever feel like cheating on Moka, you know how to reach me."

Kurumu barely dodged an attack from Mizore.

"If Tsukune is cheating with anyone, it's going to be me."

Just then, Moka's eldest sister Aqua made her presence known.

"If any of you even think of messing with my sister's husband; I will rib your limbs off, cauterize the wounds, lock you in a sensory deprivation tank full of leeches, and leave you to die screaming."

"Aqua… you're scaring the guests."

"Sorry father."

It was more than a little awkward having Moka's elder sisters at the wedding.

"Don't worry, father assures me that they'll be on their best behavior." said Koko.

"I thought we killed Kalua." said Kurumu.

"Apparently, someone got to her in time to save her."

As they waited for the rest of the guests to arrive, Aqua kept giggling.

"What?" asked Tsukune.

"You look nice… worthy of my sister even."

"ISSA! How've you been you old son of a gun!"

"You're one to talk."

Quetzalcoatl was impossible to miss. Not only was he eight feet tall with green scaly skin, but he also had a huge red feather plume on his head and had big wings on his back. His bare muscular chest was exposed, and the clothing that he was wearing was decorated with skulls.

"He really is a god!" exclaimed Ruby.

"Oh brother…"

Quetzalcoatl was quickly followed by Oberon and his queen Titania. Both were wearing the most elaborately decorated outfits Tsukune had ever seen, compounding their perfect skin. For the moment Titania was the envy of every woman in the room, and she flaunted her long flowing hair like she didn't have a care in the world.

"Watch out for Titania." said Aqua "She is a serial child snatcher. She has taken children from all walks of life."

"What does she do with them?" asked Kalua.

"Nothing, she collects them. But how would you feel if she came along and took your children?"

"Oberon just lets her?"

"He's a man who can't say no to his wife. That's why you need to watch out. Oberon will happily start a war with the Shuzen family if his wife sets her sights on your children."

"I don't have any children…" said Tsukune.

"Knowing my sister… that can be fixed really quickly."

As the time passed, the gravity of the situation was really beginning to sink in for Tsukune.

"Looks like someone's getting cold feet."

"You don't need to go through with this if you don't want to." said Kurumu.

"No one is going anywhere!" said Koko.

"Enough chit chat people! It's magic time!"

 **(To be continued)**


	3. The Wedding

The ceremony was being conducted by Father Abraham Harker. Despite all the monsters in the room, he didn't seem the least bit disturbed. Tsukune shouldn't have been surprised considering the rumors he had heard. Apparently he was superhuman, but the details were a little sketchy. Though normally cool and collected, Harker was prone to violent outbursts of rage whenever something controversial had happened in the world, with fatal consequences for the parties involved; but apparently a monster wedding wasn't an issue for him. Tsukune stood beside him at the altar while the processional began. All the girls looked very pretty in their dresses, but nothing could prepare him for what was coming.

" _Oh… my… God…"_

Moka was escorted down the aisle by her father. She was wearing a beautiful sleeveless dress that made Tsukune's heart skip a beat. The memories began to hit him like a freight train. There had been countless time when he thought this day would never come. Ever since meeting Moka, not only had Tsukune nearly died more times than he cared to count, he had also been told multiple times by Moka's inner self that he wasn't good enough for her. But here she was walking down the aisle.

" _This is really happening… wow."_

"Calm down." whispered Moka taking his hand "I could hear your heart beating on the other side of the building."

"Sorry, it's just… you look absolutely amazing."

"So do you…" she blushed.

"Friends, family, honored guests, humans and monsters alike." said Harker "We are gathered here today to witness the joining of Tsukune Aono and Moka Akashiya in the bonds of holy matrimony."

"ALRIGHT! WOO-WOO-WOO!"

Tsukune and Moka looked over and saw that the person cheering was none other than Quetzalcoatl himself. Harker continued to talk about how they lived in uncertain times and how love could overcome anything, but to Tsukune it was all just a blur. He was too caught up in his goddess of a bride.

"Mr. Aono… MR. AONO!" bellowed Harker.

Tsukune reacted like he had just woken up from a dream.

"What?"

The entire congregation laughed.

"Sorry, I was understandably caught up in the moment."

Harker cleared his throat.

"Do you Tsukune Aono take Moka Akashiya to be your wife, to have and to hold, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward as long as you both shall live?"

"I do…" he said doing his best to hold back the tears.

"And do you Moka Akashiya take Tsukune Aono to be your husband, to have and to hold, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward as long as you both shall live?"

"I do… for all eternity."

"By the power vested in me, I know pronounce you man and wife… You may kiss."

Tsukune could barely contain his excitement as he lifted Moka's wedding veil. Sure they had kissed before, but this time she was saying that she belonged to him and that he belonged to her. Some people in the congregation were crying, but Tsukune and Moka weren't paying attention. When his lips finally touched hers he felt like his whole body was going to explode with happiness.

"Did that really just happen?" he whispered.

Moka giggled.

"Of course it did, you big stud."

The next hour was spent taking pictures. Tsukune was very surprised that Moka hadn't tried to suck his blood yet. Whenever she got this happy, she usually got hungry too, but so far she hadn't done anything. Eventually it was time for the reception.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the future Dark Lord and Headmaster of Yokai Academy, Tsukune Aono and his new wife Moka!"

Moka's family had spared no expense in preparing a bountiful banquet for all their guests. Toasts and speeches were given, but Tsukune was just too lost in his new wife to pay attention to any of it.

" _She's so beautiful, and she's all mine… I'm the luckiest guy in the world."_

Before they knew it, it was time for Tsukune and Moka's first dance. The song was Jennifer Lopez's "Ain't it Funny", and as they began to dance it felt so right.

 _I locked away my heart, but you just set it free  
Emotions I felt held me back from what my life should be  
I pushed you far away, and yet you stayed with me  
I guess this means that you and me were meant to be.  
_ The next dance was for Moka and her father, then Tsukune and his mother.

"It hasn't been easy for me to accept… all this… but even a blind man can see how much Moka makes you happy… and I know you're going to do great things… I'm proud of you Tsukune."

"Thanks mom."

While some of the others continued dancing, Tsukune and Moka were pulled away to officially meet Oberon and Titania.

"So you're Tsukune Aono…" said Oberon in one of the most commanding and richest tones Tsukune had ever heard "I must say, I didn't expect someone with your reputation to be so young."

Tsukune wasn't sure how to respond. He could sense how powerful Oberon was. He felt the same uneasiness he got whenever he was in the presence of Moka's father.

"Thank you… your majesty."

"I'm also surprised someone who used to be human would be capable of wooing the daughter of Akasha Bloodriver and Issa Shuzen… What makes you so special?"

"Special… me?"

Moka took Tsukune by the arm, and gave him a very reassuring smile. Tsukune could almost swear that her face had been turning pinker throughout the day.

"Forgive me for being blunt Lord Oberon, but I don't think someone of your background can understand what my beloved Tsukune and I have been through together."

"You must excuse my husband." said Titania cutting in "He takes everything way too seriously."

"You're mocking me, aren't you?"

"My Lord, we may be among the most powerful monsters in the world, but even we can't comprehend the greatest power of all… love."

"I guess you're right."

"Take my advice, no marriage is perfect. You need to put a lot of work into it. But I'm sure the two of you will do just fine… and I'm sure you'll make beautiful children."

Tsukune was sure his heart had just stopped. He heard Aqua clenching her fist while concealed behind the corner.

"Isn't it… a little early to be thinking about that? Where's Quetzalcoatl?" he said trying to change the subject.

Almost on cue, Quetzalcoatl came barging into the room carrying what appeared to be a golden statue twice his size on his back.

"Greeting Tsukune Aono!" he said sounding overly friendly "I'm Lord Quetzalcoatl, damn glad to meet ya!"

"Uh… I'm glad to meet you too."

Quetzalcoatl dropped the load he was carrying on the floor, it made the whole building shake.

"A present for you and your wife."

"Is that… a solid gold statue?"

"No, that's a solid gold fertility idol. Over eighty tons of blessings upon your marriage."

"Showoff…" said Oberon under his breath.

All this talk about children, and by extension the process of making them, was beginning to make Tsukune feel very hot under his suit.

"What about our gift my lord?" asked Titania.

"Ah yes…"

Oberon took a small bell out of his robe and rang it. For a moment nothing happened, but then there was a bright explosion of light.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the Puck is in the house! Sorry, no autographs."

 **(To be continued)**


	4. Oberon and Titania's Gift

"Tsukune Aono, my lady, I present my servant and grand jester, Puck."

"That's my name, don't wear it out."

Puck had long silver hair, and his skin was as flawless as Oberon and Titania's. Unlike his master, he was dressed in a simple tunic, but his clothing was no less elaborate.

"Wow! Look at you!"

Puck's eyes popped out of his head when he looked at Moka, literally. Tsukune's mom squealed, but a moment later Puck's eyes flew back into their sockets. He disappeared and reappeared behind Tsukune.

"Good catch there buddy, she's a keeper."

"Uh… thanks."

Puck vanished again and reappeared in front of Oberon.

"You rang master?"

"You are in the presence of Tsukune Aono, Dark Lord to be, and his new wife, the daughter of Akasha Bloodriver and Issa Shuzen. Show some respect…"

A moment ago Oberon had been sizing up Tsukune like a piece of meat, now he was telling his servant to show him some respect?

" _Did I miss something?"_ he thought.

"I need to be myself, my lord. It's all I know how to be."

"To business…" said Titania "As our wedding present, Puck will grant you both one wish."

"Like hell!"

Aqua had finally burst from concealment, and she looked mad.

"Is there a problem?" asked Titania.

"Yes we have a problem. I know how you two and your clown work."

"I take offense to that." said Puck floating in the air like he didn't have a care in the world "I am not a clown."

"You come in with all your magic powers, promising people the world, and by the time they read the fine print it's already too late; all the while you sit on your high and mighty fairy thrones laughing your asses off, or admiring your ill-gotten prize… If you think I'm going to let you have any of my sister's children…"

"I'm sorry; I think you're confusing me with Rumpelstiltskin." said Puck.

"You remember the story of King Midas, don't you?"

"Lord Oberon, I apologize for my daughter's behavior…" said Issa "But I have also heard stories about Puck's wishes."

"I assure you Issa, we wish your daughter nothing but happiness on her wedding day. Puck…"

"Yes master."

"You will grant them each one wish. You will give them exactly what they want. No conditions, no strings attached, and no jokes."  
"Just your word…" said Aqua.

"I am Oberon; High King of all fair folk, my word is law."

"Sure, suck all the fun out of it. So tell me my dear bride and groom, what is it you desire?"

"You're serious?" asked Moka.

"Just bear in mind that I do have my limits. I'm a fairy, not a god. You first Dark-Lord to be."

Tsukune was quiet.

" Can't make up your mind?"

"Well… I already have everything I want." replied Tsukune looking at Moka.

"Cute."

"Surely there must be something. Give me your hand." said Titania.

"Okay…"

About ten seconds after Tsukune's hand touched hers, Titania began to laugh.

"What?"

"It seems Moka isn't the only woman whose heart you stole."

Titania touched Oberon and Puck's hands, and they too began to laugh.

"If you cheated on my sister, I will rip your head off and eat it!" said Aqua.

"Whoa! No one is cheating on anyone!"

"Calm down, he's telling the truth." said Oberon.

"I can second that." said Quetzalcoatl "I know passion when I see it. He hasn't taken his eyes off his new wife since the ceremony started this morning."

"Well… if that's what you want, I can make those girls forget about you. Easy as pie."

"That is not an option." said Tsukune.

"So you'd rather that they continue to sexually harass you, and likely bring the wrath of your new wife upon you."

"Of course not, but… wait a minute."

Tsukune whispered his request to Puck.

"Hmm… I'll see what I can do. Now what would the lovely bride like?"

"If it's all the same to you, I'd like to save my wish until I need it."

"Sure, if you ever need me just holler."

"Wonderful, now let's get back to the party!"

Quetzalcoatl clapped his hands and an entire Latin American band entered the room. The Dark Lord himself then took the stage and started singing "Bésame Mucho".

"You could have had anything you wanted, and you use your wish on someone else?" asked Moka as they danced.

"I already have everything I want, I don't need anything else."

"That's why I love you…"

Tsukune lost track of how long he had been dancing with Moka. He never really had been much of a dancer, and Moka was controlling him like a dog on a leash, but he didn't really want it to end.

"Ladies and gentlemen! I can see your all having a great time, but I'm afraid we're going to have to cut the festivities short." said Aqua "My sister and her new husband have a plane to catch."

All Moka's sisters had pitched in for the honeymoon, even though Aqua had already paid for the wedding dress like she insisted. When Moka tossed the bouquet all the girls scrambled and clawed at each other to catch it, but when the dust cleared no one had the whole thing, just fragments.

"I guess no one wins."

After a quick change of clothes, Moka and Tsukune were off to the airport in a limo. At this point Moka's face had changed from pink to red.

"Moka?"

"I'm so happy…"

"Moka…"

"I've been so happy all day… but I've been holding myself back… I can't hold it back anymore."

"Wait, do you mean?"

"I can't help it, I'm a vampire…"

 **(To be continued)**


	5. The Honeymoon

When Tsukune woke up, he found that his head was resting on Moka's legs. They were also no longer in the car.

"Good morning…" said Moka smiling sweetly.

"How long was I out?"

"You were out all night… I'm sorry, I drank too much of your blood… I was just so happy, and I held it in all day."

"I was out all night?!"

"I never imagined having my wedding night on an airplane anyway."

Tsukune had already lost track of how many times his heart had skipped a beat in the past few days. Moka on the other hand was wearing all the confidence of her inner self. When Tsukune wasn't looking at Moka, he was looking at the rings around both their fingers; it was one of the few things that convinced him the past twenty-four hours hadn't just been a wonderful dream.

" _She's the most beautiful woman in the world, and she's my wife."_

"Tsukune?"

"There are over three billion men on this planet… Why did you pick me?"

Moka smiled and took Tsukune in her arms.

"Tsukune Aono, there is no one in the world I'd rather be with right now."

"It's my blood isn't it?"

"Okay, the next time I drink your blood, it's on you."

"To be fair, I recall countless times at Yokai when you shattered my bones if anyone even got the wrong idea, especially me."

Moka never stopped smiling.

"I locked away my heart, but you just set it free. Emotions I felt held me back from what my life should be. I pushed you far away, and yet you stayed with me. I guess this means that you and me were meant to be."

 __"I never took you for a Jennifer Lopez fan."

"Know your place Tsukune Aono, its right here by my side.

"Don't misunderstand, I feel like the luckiest man in the world… I still just find it a little hard to believe it's all real."

"You haven't seen anything yet… So why don't you sit back and enjoy the ride?"

The flight was pretty uneventful. Tsukune was beginning to think Moka was craving more than just his blood. He knew the hungry look in her eyes when he saw it, but this was something deeper.

" _Calm down, she can hear your heartbeat… I can't look weak in front of her."_

Eventually Tsukune felt the plane begin its descent.

"Where are we?"

"The west coast of Europe. There's a boat waiting to take us the rest of the way."

"To where?"

"To a place called Eden."

Tsukune was beginning to feel the jet lag. He had no idea how long he and Moka had been flying, or how many time zones they had crossed. After descending from the plane and making their way out onto the ocean, Moka explained that Eden was an island in the Atlantic. Put simply it was paradise on Earth.

"I'm told my mother loved it. From Eden you couldn't tell how bad things were in the world."

Tsukune used to think the monster world was scary, but the human world could be scary too if you knew where to look. Murder, war, racism; not to mention people who thought they should be free to do whatever they wanted, no matter how morally wrong it was. Soon Tsukune would be tasked with leading this chaotic world into an age where monsters and humans could coexist; but as they crossed the border into Eden, all his troubles seemed to fade away.

"My lord and lady, welcome to Eden." said the Captain "Welcome to paradise."

The island was covered with exotic plants, and in the center was a beautiful mansion. It was nowhere near as large as the Shuzen estate, but it would suit Tsukune and Moka just fine.

"I believe this is the part where you carry me across the threshold."

"Are you serious?"

"Of course I am."

"Okay, you're the boss."

Tsukune carried Moka across the beach and all the way up to the house. It was as elaborate on the inside as it was on the outside.

"Wow… And we get to stay here as long as we want?"

"For now… Eventually you'll have to return and complete your training, but for now we're just a pair of newlyweds on our honeymoon. So tell me my husband, what would you like to do?"

Tsukune couldn't help but wonder if this was a trick question.

"Well… to be honest, I'm still feeling the lag."

"I suppose we could rest on the beach for a while."

Tsukune wore a simple pair of swim trunks. When Moka joined him on the beach she was wearing a black single piece bathing suit. Moka looked good in anything, but this outfit made the hot temperature of the beach rise even more. Moka walked up to Tsukune and rubbed her hand across the x-shaped scar on his chest. She then circled him like a predator does its prey.

"I forgot how many there were… What made you do this to yourself?"

"You know what."

"I want to hear you say it…"

"Because I love you."

Tsukune lost track of how much time he and Moka spent on the beach. Soon the sun began to set, and a dinner gong sounded. They were treated to a very exquisite dish before Moka dismissed the servants.

"It's just the two of us now… shall we retire for the evening?"

Tsukune was pretty sure his heart just exploded. He really wished he had had more wine with dinner.

"I'll take that as a yes."

" _My God, this is really happening…"_

Moka led Tsukune upstairs. The master bedroom was adorned with scented candles, creating a very amorous atmosphere; it was like stepping into a dream. Moka sat down on the bed, still in her one piece bathing suit.

"You first…"

"Why?"

"I believe it's your duty as a gentleman."

Tsukune was both excited and nervous, and it was showing. He couldn't believe that a task as simple as undressing would take as long as it did. When he was finally done he half expected Moka to laugh at him, but she didn't. Instead she just walked over and put her hand against his heart.

"Calm down, I won't bite… At least I'll try not to."

"I sorry Moka, it's just that… I've never done this before."

Moka kissed Tsukune hard on the lips, and within moments his brain simply shut down. All the nervousness and anxiety he felt seemed to melt away with it.

"That's okay, it's my first time too." she said slipping out of her bathing suit "It's not a race; we've got all the time in the world."

 **(To be continued)**


	6. Kurumu

Tsukune felt like he had woken up from a beautiful dream, and once again he couldn't believe it hadn't been one. Moka really was lying next to him wearing nothing but her wedding ring and her beautiful smile. Between this and the tropic temperature of the island, Tsukune felt like he was going to melt like an ice cube in the sun.

" _My God… she's so beautiful… and she's my wife…"_

Tsukune couldn't help but touch her. Partially because he wanted to, and partially because he needed to convince himself that this was real.

" _It's like a giant marshmallow…"_

Tsukune stopped fooling around when he noticed that Moka was starting to stir. The first thing she did was pull him into a kiss.

"Good morning."

"Good morning…"

"Wow, real original… What's wrong, cat got your tongue?"

Every movement Moka made with her body, no matter how mundane, was driving Tsukune crazy.

"I'm still processing what just happened in the past few hours…"

"We had sex, how hard is that to process?"

This was definitely Moka's inner self talking. Tsukune wondered if she enjoyed teasing him like this.

"I… I still can't believe how lucky I am… to have you as my wife."

"Believe it, you big stud…" she said poking his nose.

Moka had been calling him that since he proposed. She never used that word when they were just students at Yokai.

"Well, you certainly know how to make a guy feel special."

"And you know how to make a girl feel dirty… Care to join me for a bath?"

Tsukune could feel his morning wood getting a little bigger.

The bath water was purified with herbs for Moka. The scent was almost as intoxicating as Moka herself. There was very little bathing done that morning. Tsukune and Moka washed each other for a little bit, but then their bodies took over for over an hour.

"You've got a lot of technique for someone who only lost their virginity last night." said Moka.

"I uh… I did some reading these past few months."

"I believe you… I know what's in your heart, I don't need Oberon's magic to read you."

"Moka… you're so beautiful."

"I heard you the first hundred times." she replied still smiling.

"I can't help it… I feel like I married a goddess…"

Moka blushed. It took Tsukune a moment to recognize the look on her face.

"Moka…"

"Why don't you get started on breakfast while I do my hair?"

"Oh… sure thing."

Tsukune got out of the tub and dried off.

"Oh and Tsukune…"

"Yes?"

"I didn't tell you to get dressed…"

While Tsukune and Moka enjoyed their wedded bliss; concealed in a vast forest of the monster world, Titania stood attending to the children in her collection. Fairies were practically immortal, unless they were killed with iron weapons. Titania chose to whittle away eternity by raising children, even if those children weren't fairies. Whenever she saw a beautiful child, it was like a rare gemstone that she just had to have. The children always left the nest when they were old enough, but Titania's collection never seemed to get smaller.

"I'm going to need a bigger nursery."

"Are you planning to wage war on the Shuzen family once Dark Lord to be Tsukune Aono and his wife have children?" asked Puck appearing out of nowhere.

"How long have you been standing there?"

"I'm always around; it's part of my charm."

"The Shuzen family is only as strong as its leader. Even my Lord Oberon can see that Issa is getting soft."

"But his eldest daughter is set to take his place someday, and it's clear that she doesn't like you very much."

"These are the threats of a girl… Now, I do believe you have an assignment."

"Yes, I am to find suitable mates for the succubus and the snow woman. Unfortunately Oberon has forbade me from wreaking my usual brand of hysterical havoc, and making succubi fall in love isn't as easy as it is for humans."

"Ah yes… succubi spend their lives looking for their 'destined one'. From what I understand, this succubus mistakenly thought Tsukune Aono was her destined one after a certain incident a few years ago… but that's not how it works. If Tsukune Aono had been the one for her, it would have been love at first sight… Let's see what fate has in store for her…"

Titania walked over to her mirror and began chanting in some ancient tongue that Puck didn't understand. He may have served Oberon and his wife for millennia, but even then they still didn't trust him with all their knowledge.

"Ah… there he is… I suppose she could do worse."

"You really think she's going to settle for that after laying eyes on the guy who's going to be a Dark Lord?"

"Puck, we are among the most powerful beings in the world; but for all our talents we still can't understand the greatest power in the universe… love. Now get going."

Kurumu sat by herself in a bar in Osaka. She was thinking about how for a few glorious moments she thought she had gotten through to Tsukune before the wedding, but then she woke up the morning after the bachelorette party on the floor with a frozen banana inside of her. It had all been a dream, just like always.

"Moka… always Moka…"

"Rich or handsome?" asked the female bartender.

"What?"

"A lot of women come in here wearing a face like that. It usually means she's lost something rich, handsome, or both."

"Shut up and pour me another…"

Kurumu and Mizore had rented an apartment in Osaka to get away from their mothers. Over the past few months they had tried everything they could think of. They even found a spell that would let them visit parallel realities. They found a few realities where Tsukune had never met Moka, but they always had unfortunate results. In the first reality they visited, the world had been destroyed because Alucard was never defeated; Tsukune had died along with everyone else. The second time around, Tsukune had been killed by the students of Yokai Academy because Moka wasn't there to protect him. But the third reality had been the most traumatic for both of them. Tsukune had escaped from Yokai Academy and became the leader of the human resistance once Fairy Tale exposed the existence of monsters. Kurumu and Mizore were nearly killed by the man they loved, and that was the end of that.

"If it hadn't been for Moka, I never would have met Tsukune… If it wasn't for her blood, he would have died more times than I care to count… And yet it's because of her that my heart is in a million pieces."

"Hey sexy, you look like you could use a dose of the Rooster King to make it all better."

"Fuck off Kokonattsu." said the bartender "This girl's in no mood for your stupid bullshit."

"I'm sorry… I'm not sure I heard you correctly…"

As drunk and angry as she was, Kurumu could only think about how Tsukune would handle the situation. Monsters had enough bad publicity as it was; she wasn't about to make the situation any harder for the man she loved, let alone a future Dark Lord. Using her power of illusion, she made this drunken idiot see the thing he feared most.

"HOLY SHIT! GET THEM OFF ME! GET THEM OFF ME!"

For a moment, everyone in the bar just stared as Kokonattsu ran out.

"Okay… guess whatever he spiked his drink with finally kicked in."

Eventually Kurumu stumbled out of the bar and made her way down the street. She wasn't worried about who or what she may or may not encounter on her way back to the apartment. She had faced things infinitely more terrifying than street thugs. Normally she would have just hailed a cab, but something was telling her to walk home.

" _My tolerance must be greater than I thought… oh shit…"_

Kurumu spent the next few minutes puking. When she finally stopped she leaned back against the wall of a nearby building.

" _Go down the alleyway…"_

Kurumu's legs felt like they were being pulled by a magnet.

" _What the…"_

Kurumu saw that someone was being mugged.

" _Monsters and humans aren't so different are they?"_

"Well, what do we have here?" asked the gang leader.

"Looks's like she's got enough for all of us."

" _Let's see how stupid these guys are…"_

Once again Kurumu used her powers of illusion. Much to her surprise, these guys actually bought it. The looks on their faces was priceless.

"AH! GOJIRA!"

"RUN!"

Kurumu laughed as the thugs ran off screaming, and then suddenly something just snapped in her head. She got a look at the thugs' unfortunate victim. He was in awfully bad shape, but for some reason Kurumu's body temperature raised dramatically and her face became flushed.

" _What the hell is he wearing… and why is my heart beating so fast?"_

Kurumu knew she couldn't just leave this guy here, she resolved to take him back to her apartment. Mizore was still in the mountains, so she wouldn't be there to object. As she took him in her arms, he seemed to be drifting in and out of consciousness.

"Are… are you an angel?"

 **(To be continued)**


	7. Mizore

Following Tsukune's engagement and marriage to Moka, Mizore Shirayuki had moved to Osaka with Kurumu Kurono to get away from her mother. If she couldn't find someone to love her soon, she would have to agree to an arranged marriage. She didn't want that, but she also couldn't deal with Kurumu's drunken episodes any longer; for this reason she retreated to the mountains where she was most comfortable. Being a snow woman, she enjoyed immunity from the cold. The snowy mountain wind was soothing against her naked body.

"Why Moka?"

Mizore and Kurmu's experiments with alternate realities convinced them that if it weren't for Moka, they never would have met Tsukune in the first place. Mizore and Tsukune weren't meant to be, but that didn't make her love him any less. Now she was paying for it with a broken heart.

"If was going to have to have children with someone, I wanted it to be him… Now what am I supposed to do? I don't have much time left…"

Just then, Mizore heard movement not too far from her position, and it was much too loud to be anything that lived up here in the mountains. With a simple gesture she created a cage of ice where she had heard the sound. She then pulled on her kimono and went to see what it was.

"I'm sorry! Please don't kill me!"

Inside the cage was a young man with short black hair and glasses. A good look told Mizore that he was human. Judging from the color of his face and the amount of mucus around his nose, he had been out here on the mountain for some time.

"You look like you're about to succumb to hypothermia. What are you doing this far up the mountain."

The young man didn't know what to say, fortunately someone else was thinking for him.

" _Be honest with her."_

"My name is Akira Hirano… I heard there was a snow woman atop this mountain… I wanted to see for myself."

"Why?"

"My… my girlfriend dumped me… I thought… maybe I'd forget about her… if I saw something more beautiful."

"You're not afraid of monsters?"

"I have nothing to lose… I can't get my manga published… and the only woman I've ever loved has left me because of it… If I could lay eyes on a beautiful snow woman… I could die happy."

"Am I?"

"The stories I've heard… they hardly do your kind justice. Compared to my ex… you're a goddess."

Maybe it was his story about his broken heart, his cheesy line, or that Tsukune himself had once been human, but Mizore could feel herself letting her guard down. Just then she looked down and noticed a sketch book on the ground.

"What's this?"

"Don't! That's my…"

Mizore opened the book to find a quickly drawn sketch of herself in the nude.

" _You are not angry…"_

Mizore didn't know why, but she wasn't.

"You said you wrote manga?"

"Yes…"

"I take it you're also an artist…"

"Well… I didn't think anyone else could do justice to my creations."

"You're quite good at this."

"Uh… thanks…"

Akira seemed to be getting bluer by the second.

"You should get indoors before you freeze."

"Wait… you're not going to kill me?"

"Like you I've loved someone who didn't return my love… He's working to create a world where humans and monsters coexist… and I'm not about to make his job harder. But you have seen me naked, and I can't just let that go…"

Mizore dropped the cage and quickly conjured a sled for two.

"I'm sure I'll think of something to do with you once you're all warmed up."

Back on the island of Eve, Tsukune and Moka continued to enjoy themselves.

"Moka please… anymore and I'll be reduced to a puddle."

"If you can't even handle your woman, how are you supposed to finish your training?" asked Moka cuddling up next to him.

"Do we really have to go back tomorrow?"

"Was a month of getting back to nature not enough for you?" she teased.

"We've been here a month already?"

"Time flies when you're having fun… and we've certainly had a lot."

After a month of having Moka as his wife, Tsukune was beginning to think she liked having sex even more than drinking his blood. There had been plenty of both.

"Just because the honeymoon is almost over, it doesn't mean we can't still have fun…"

"I doubt we'll be able to have as much fun when monsters like your father are constantly breaking my bones."

"Even if your healing factor doesn't do its job, I'll always be there to patch you up."

Tsukune and Moka had spent most of the month au natural because they had the island all to themselves. Even after all that time, the mere sight of his wife's body was enough to drive Tsukune insane, not to mention the sensation of her skin against his own.

"Tsukune?" asked Moka showing a little of her outer self's shyness.

"I know I've said this a lot this past month, but having you as my wife makes me feel like the luckiest guy in the world."

"Trying to go another round? I thought you were exhausted."

"You said it yourself, how am I supposed to finish my training if I can't even handle my woman?"

By the time they were done, it was Moka's turn to collapse from exhaustion.

"Moka? Are you okay?"

Without warning, Moka pulled Tsukune down and sank her teeth into this neck.

"Moka…"

"I'm sorry Tsukune… but making love like that… it just left me very dehydrated… I didn't mean to ruin the mood."

"I tired you out this time? I guess I'm better at this than I thought."

"Tsukune Aono, you're the only man who can ever satisfy me."

"Are you talking about the sex or my blood?"

"Shut the hell up and kiss me."

With their energies spent at last, Tsukune and Moka began to drift off to sleep.

"I love you." said Tsukune "I always have…"

"And I you… and someday… our love will produce a miracle."

 **(To be continued)**


	8. The Dark Lord

**(Two years later)**

"Do I really have to wear this?" asked Tsukune "I feel like a cosplayer."

"You're supposed to be the new Dark Lord, you should at least look the part." said Koko.

"And what's that supposed to mean?"

"I honestly don't know how you survived your training. I could take you in a fight."

"Are you challenging me?" growled Tsukune.

"There'll be none of that." said Moka "Today Tsukune will make himself known to the world. We can't have him go out there in rags."

"I could still take him."

"Pay no attention to her; she's just a little jelly." said Moka "Besides… you look really handsome Tsukune."

"Don't get any ideas… I don't want to look like death in front of the whole world."

Quetzalcoatl and Oberon had agreed that a big part of coexisting with humans was being open with them, to a certain degree. For this reason Tsukune's ceremony was being broadcasted.

"Just a little… please?"

Lately Moka had been drinking Tsukune's blood a lot more frequently. This usually happened after they had sex, but it had been a few weeks; there had just been so much work to do. Moka also seemed a lot more cheerful than usual.

"Maybe after the ceremony."

"I'll hold you to it, Tsuki-poo."

" _Tsuki-poo? In the two years we've been married, she's never called me that. What's going on with her?"_

The ceremony was being held in an ancient temple in the Monster World. According to Moka, this place had once been used as a sort of neutral ground for monsters to meet in times of need. Since the fight with Alucard, three statues of the previous Dark Lords had been erected.

" _I haven't seen this many high-ranking monsters since my wedding."_

As Tsukune walked through the rows of monsters, something caught his eye. With all his training, he hadn't had much time to see his friends. Mizore had said that she had a big surprise for everyone. Tsukune had expected to find her lurking around the corner somewhere waiting to pounce on him, but he was way off.

" _Mizore has a baby?!"_

Mizore was standing beside a human with short black hair and glasses. Mizore herself was holding a small child. Kurumu was standing close by, also in hand with a human, but this one looked a lot more athletic.

" _I guess a lot can happen in two years."_

Tsukune finally made it to the altar where Quetzalcoatl and Oberon were waiting for him, along with all the other influential monsters that would serve as witnesses. Moka gave him an assuring wink.

"Tsukune Aono!" bellowed Quetzalcoatl "You have been chosen by the late honorable Tenmei Mikogami to serve as his successor. Our goal is realize the ideal of our predecessors, and create a world where humans and monsters can coexist in peace. Do you share in our vision?"

"I do."

"Do you swear to uphold the order and laws of both monster and man?"

"I do."

"Do you swear to set aside all personal ambition for the sake or your duty?"

"I do."

"The assembly recognizes Issa Shuzen, head of the Shuzen family. It has been your duty to train this young man. Is he ready to shoulder this responsibility?"

"He is."

Tsukune figured that was as close to a compliment as he was going to get from Moka's father.

"Those of you who have borne witness, are there any objections?"

No one raised their voice to protest.

"Lord Oberon?"

For a moment it looked like Oberon was staring into Tsukune's soul. Finally he shook his head.

"Very well, kneel."

Tsukune got down on one knee as Quetzalcoatl drew a macuahuitl.

"On behalf of the monsters of the world, I dub thee Lord Tsukune Aono."

For a long moment everything was silent. Tsukune couldn't help but feel a sense of elation and empowerment as Quetzalcoatl raised his weapon.

"Rise…"

Tsukune rose to his feet and the audience applauded. All eyes were on him, save for Aqua's. She had noticed that Titania was looking intently at Moka with a grin on her face, and she didn't like it.

" _What are you…"_

Just then Aqua noticed something about Moka that made her heart skip. She rushed over to her sister and put her hands against her chest.

"Aqua, what are you..."

"Shh!"

Aqua strained her ears to hear, what she heard made her want to break down and cry, but she knew what her father would do if she made a scene. She needed to hear it from Moka's mouth, even though she already knew the answer.

"Moka… are you on the nest?"

Moka's face turned pink.

"I haven't told him yet…"

Aqua shot another look at Titania.

"I promise you my sister… I won't ever let anything happen your child."

"Once again we have three Dark Lords." said Oberon "You can be assured we will do our best to ensure the vision shared by those that came before us. Tomorrow our mission begins in earnest."

"But tonight... WE PARTY!" said Quetzalcoatl.

The first thing Tsukune and Moka did during the reception was sneak away from the VIPs so they could talk to their friends.

"And who is this beautiful little thing?" asked Tsukune.

"Her name is Megumi." said Mizore blushing.

Megumi looked just like Mizore, only her hair was a slightly darker hue. She looked up at Tsukune and giggled.

"I think she likes you."

"So how did you two meet?" asked Moka.

"After your wedding… I went up to the mountains. Akira and I bumped into each other, and one thing led to another… You know how pushy my mother can be."

"And what is it you do, Mr. Hirano?"

Akira was understandably nervous to be in Tsukune's presence, considering that he had just been officially appointed a Dark Lord. This was also his first time among monsters besides Mizore and her family.

"First of all… It's an honor to meet you… my lord."

"You can dispense with the formalities Akira, you're among friends."

"Well… I'm a manga writer."

"He was a little down on his luck before we met." said Mizore "Now he's writing a story based on my mother's old dream of being a spy."

"I'd read it." said Moka.

Kurumu introduced Tsukune and Moka to her boyfriend, Chuck Takeuchi. Like Mizore and Akira, they seemed to have bumped into each other shortly after Tsukune and Moka's wedding. Chuck was an amateur martial artist, who wanted nothing more to be in movies or on TV, but so far hadn't had much luck.

"And you thought you could impress some TV producers by playing vigilante?" asked Moka.

"It seemed like a good idea at the time."

"And what would you have done if those street punks happened to be monsters in disguise?" asked Tsukune.

"I guess I would have been ever luckier that this beauty came by to rescue me."

Just then, Tsukune could sense something coming. He instinctively moved in front of his friends and Moka, suddenly…

KA-BOOM!

The entire east wall of the building exploded. As the room filled with smoke, Megumi screamed.

"Who dares?!" bellowed Issa.

As the smoke slowly began to clear, Tsukune and other others could make out the outlines of several figures. Three of them stood in the center radiating with energy.

"The three Dark Lords… you think you know power… you know nothing."

 **(To be continued)**


	9. My First Official Act is to Kick Ass

As the smoke began to clear, Tsukune could make out the appearance of their attackers. In another life he would have asked who the hell they were, but when he hadn't been training with Moka's father, he had been in the Shuzen family's archives preparing his mind for the day he would take his role as the new Headmaster of Yokai Academy.

"The Olympians?"

The Olympians were a race of beings that had been worshiped as gods in the ancient world. With the turn of time and the subsequent rise of Christianity, their power slowly but surely began to fade, until finally the Olympians disappeared altogether. Tsukune could feel the energy radiating from them, after all this time they had lost none of their potency.

"You crusty arrogant fossils belong in a museum." said Oberon "I suggest you leave before we decide to put you in one."

There were at least a dozen Olympians ready to strike, and at the center stood the three brothers responsible for leading the revolt against the Titans. Hades, Lord of the Underworld; Poseidon, Lord of the Sea; and Zeus, Lord of the Sky and King of the gods. Hades stepped forth dressed in a flowing dark cloak adorned with trinkets and a demonic helm.

"Do you not know power when you see it?" he growled.

"You are an insignificant speck Fairy King." said Zeus "We ruled this world before your kind were even a conceived thought on the plane of existence."

"And now after all these centuries of waiting, we're here to take back what is rightfully ours!"

When he had said this, Poseidon sank his trident into the earth and created a massive earthquake that nearly destroyed the rest of the temple.

"Moka, are you alright?"

"Aqua, you know what I've been through. I'm fine."

"What about the baby?"

"Baby? What are you talking about?"

Moka's face turned pink.

"Tsukune… I was going to surprise you later but… you're going to be a father."

Tsukune put his hand on Moka's stomach, and when he focused he could hear the sound of a tiny heart beating. For a moment everything was silent, but a very close encounter with a lightning bolt from Zeus brought him back to reality. He turned to face the Olympians and looked madder than any of the girls had ever seen him.

"YOU BASTARDS!"

A second later and Tsukune was dressed in his full armor. He had even conjured a wicked looking helmet for himself.

"I am the Dark Lord Tsukune Aono… You think you can come here and threaten my friends, my family, MY WIFE! MY CHILD!?"

All the other members of the Shuzen family looked just as angry as Tsukune. But the Olympians only laughed.

"If I didn't know any better brother, I'd say these leeches think they actually stand a chance against us."

"You creatures live on plasma, but that doesn't even come close to the carnage I have tasted." said Ares unsheathing an outrageously huge sword "I am War!"

"Aqua, escort Moka to safety." said Issa "This is no place for a mother to be."

"Titania, you take care of the VIPs. We'll handle the three brothers." said Oberon.

"The rest of you find an ass and kick it!" said Tsukune.

"Don't let fear dictate your actions, they are not invincible." said Quetzalcoatl drawing his macuahuitl "Onward, to battle!"

"Dibs on Artemis." said Koko.

"It seems that time has made them forget what we're capable of." said Poseidon defecting an energy blast.  
"It'll be a pleasure to remind them." said Zeus throwing his arms in the air "JUDGEMENT STORM!"

Hundreds of lightning bolts came raining down from the sky. Yukari insitinctively prepared to cast a protection spell, but before she did Oberon raised a single arm and created a barrier that shielded all of them.

"Wow… So this is the power of the Fairy King."

"You think you're the only ones that can control the elements?"

With a single telepathic command, Oberon lifted hundreds of large boulders out of the ground and threw them at the Olympians, but Artemis and Apollo shattered them all with a volley of arrows.

"Okay, I admit… that was kind of awesome."

"Kalua, I know you don't like killing people, but you need to remember… they're trying to kill our niece."

Kalua removed her restraints without a second thought.

"I'm gonna kill them all!"

As Kalua charged off into battle, Moka and Aqua took off in the opposite direction.

"Niece?"

"So I hope it's a girl, sue me… Is it a girl?"

"It's too early to tell."

As they made their made their way back to safety, the sound of screaming could be heard from the battlefield.

"Kalua."

"I almost feel sorry for them." said Moka.

"Get down!"

Aqua pushed Moka out of the way of an energy blast, but was careful not to use too much force.

"Where do you think you're going?"

Moka and Aqua looked up and saw that they were surrounded by four muscular winged beings.

"The enforcers…"

The winged enforcers were the children of Pallas and Styx, known for their support of Zeus during the war with the Titans, now they were his constant companions. They were Kratos, Nike, Bia, and Zelus.

"The future head of the Shuzen family, and the wife of the new Dark Lord… They should make prestigious kills." said Kratos.

"She's pregnant you bastards!"

"Save it for someone who gives a damn." said Bia already generating another energy blast.

"SKKKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!"

All the enforcers covered their ears and were knocked flat on the ground.

"San!"

San came down carrying her notpad.

 **No one hurts my friends.**

"Wretched siren!" growled Zelus "You cannot thwart the will of Olympus! We are gods, and you are nothing!"

Suddenly Zelus was shot in the back and his wings caught fire. He started rolling around on the ground trying to put them out.

"I don't think real gods would cry like little sissies." said Ruby.

Pandemonium had broken loose. Issa was fighting toe to toe with Heracles, Koko was in a duel with Artemis, Oberon was caught in a battle of magic with Hades, Quetzalcoatl was fighting with Poseidon, and Tsukune was trying to fight his way through a barrage of lightning bolts and light arrows to get to Zeus.

"Uh… was I supposed to fight Ares?" asked Fangfang "Because I think he's got a better sword than me."

Fangfang barely dodged a couple swift strikes from Ares' weapon.

"You're nothing but a pitiful demon playing with magic! I am the God of War! This conflict fuels me! Not even the Titans could kill me here!"

Bang!

A giant anvil dropped on Ares' head and he collapsed to the ground.

"Thanks for the save Yukari."

"It was nothing."

Poseidon knocked Quetzalcoatl's weapon out of his hands and sent him reeling.

"ENOUGH OF THIS!"

Poseidon threw his arms in the air and conjured a massive tidal wave that was easily over two hundred feet tall.

"HOLY SHIT!"

With her husband and daughter no longer on the field, Mizore was free to let it all loose. She charged over to the tidal wave and froze the whole thing with a single touch.

"Is it just me, or did she really step up her game?" asked Koko.

"Tsukune, what's our situation?!" asked Kurumu.

"We're holding our own, but we can't do this forever. I need to get to Zeus."

Unfortunately Zeus was still raining down thunderbolts like crazy, and Apollo was covering him with a barrage of light arrows.

"Oberon's got his hands full, and I don't think I can protect you that long." said Yukari.

"Gin, can you get to Apollo?"

"I think I prefer my body without more holes than Michael Bay's latest movie, if that's possible."

"Someone needs to get Apollo's attention, I'll take care of the rest." said Tsukune.

"I've got an idea."

Tsukune stood at the edge of the frozen tidal wave, ready to move. Kurumu flew out over the top.

"Hey Apollo! Were any of your consorts ever this endowed?!"

The sight of Kurumu's breasts provided the distraction that Tsukune needed. He took off like a bullet in Zeus' direction. He quickly conjured twin daggers the same way he formed his armor, then he chucked them at Zeus.

BOOM! BOOM!

"AAAAHHH!"

Zeus had just had his arms blown off, but Tsukune wasn't done with him yet.

WHAM!

For a long moment, everyone just stared at the scene with their mouths wide open.

"Did he just kick Zeus in the dick?" asked Oberon.

"I don't care if you were worshiped as a god in your time." said Tsukune "This is what happens when you mess with my family!"

"RETREAT!" bellowed Hades.

The incapacitated Zeus was carried off the field by his sons, all the others scrambled to get away on their own.

"COME ON YOU BUNCH OF PANSIES! GET BACK HERE AND FIGHT LIKE MEN!" yelled Koko "COME ON! COME ON! COME ON!"

There was a big round of applause beginning to emanate from those who had been brave enough to stay and watch the fight unfold, but Tsukune didn't stick around for it.

"MOKA!"

"Tsukune!"

"Moka, are you alright?!"

"The enforcers showed up, but I think it's pretty clear that godhood is a huge exaggeration for those guys." said Ruby.

"And the baby?"

"Our baby's fine… and after an episode like that, I think it's clear that you're going to make an amazing Dark Lord, and an even better father."

"Moka…"

"Tsukune…"

Tsukune thought his wife was going to give him a kiss, but he was mistaken.

"Moka, what do you think you're doing?!" asked the other girls as they showed up.

"I can't help it. The fight got me all excited, and I'm drinking for two now…"

 **To be continued**


	10. Tick tock tick tock

**(A few weeks later)**

Tsukune was awoken by the sharp pain of Moka digging into his neck.

"It's 1:03 in the morning…" he groaned.

"I'm so sorry Tsukune."

"I know… it's the cravings."

Usually Moka would bite Tsukune when she got too happy, hungry, or after fifty percent of the times they had sex. Ever since she got pregnant, it had been happening several times a day.

"Now I need a drink…"

Tsukune pulled on his robe and made his way down to the kitchen. Yukari and Ruby had whipped up a special concoction to help him with the increased blood loss, but he still needed to take a few each day just to break even.

"They told me I'm immortal, but this pregnancy might just prove them wrong…"

Mizore had told them what to expect, but her and Moka's pregnancies weren't the same thing. Moka's increased craving for Tsukune's blood wasn't the only side effect that was breaking him. Moka was also experiencing violent mood swings. The other day she started off really happy, then she got really depressed, then homicidal, began begging for forgiveness, then went to having delusions of godhood.

"I'm not sure I can take several more months of this."

At first Tsukune was just going to be responsible for Yokai Academy and trying to create a world where humans and monsters could coexist, but now he was going to be raising a child as well.

"How did this happen?"

It took him a full ten minutes to make it back upstairs.

"Tsukune…"

Even with a few extra pounds on her, Moka still looked like a goddess lying in the moonlight wearing nothing but her ring and smile. Her face was a bright shade of pink, which could mean one of two things.

"Could you give me a massage?"

"Oh… okay."

If Moka wasn't hungry, she was horny. Tsukune had to do his best to keep her happy; otherwise she'd have another one of her mood swings. He took out his lotion and got to work.

"I love it when you touch me…"

Tsukune could both see and feel the difference in Moka's breasts; they were a lot tenderer.

"You're such a naughty boy Tsukune… You really like playing with my tits, don't you?"

"Watch your language, there's three of us in here."

"It's okay; she can't hear anything, not yet…"

"She?"

"All my sisters hope it's a girl… I guess it kinda rubbed off on me."

Tsukune slowly made his way down to Moka's legs. After about fifteen minutes of playing with her, she pulled him back onto the bed and kissed him.

"I'm sensing some anxiety… I think it's time for me to make you feel good."

"Moka…"

"Shh… not a word… just lay back and enjoy it."

Moka wasn't supposed to exert herself, so she just massaged Tsukune with her feet.

"You like that, don't you?"

Moka started licking and kissing Tsukune's chest and neck while she worked, making him a little uneasy.

"Moka…"

"Shh… nothing's too good for my delicious hubby-wubby."

" _Hubby-wubby? That's a new one."_

Moka's pregnancy had done nothing to lessen how seductive she could be. The mere sight of her in motion was enough to drive Tsukune crazy. Despite his best effort, he couldn't hold back and soon expended himself.

"Feeling better?" asked Moka.

"Significantly…"

Moka took Tsukune's hand and placed it on her belly.

"Has our little bundle of joy got you on edge?"

"I… I never saw myself becoming a father this soon."

"If Kurumu and Mizore had their way, you'd have been a father that much sooner."

"A child is a lot of responsibility… the biggest… and I already have a full plate."

"I know it is, but you don't have to do this on your own. You know what they say, it takes a village."

"Have I ever told you how helpful you are to me?"

"And here I thought I was just a pretty face."

Tsukune and Moka began to kiss, but then something caught their ears.

"The wind's really picking up."

"I'm sure it's nothing." said Moka.

"Normally I'd agree with you… but it's also snowing outside."

Moka looked out the window and saw that snow was coming down like crazy.

"A blizzard, at this time of year?"

Tsukune and Moka were dressed before the guards came in.

"My lord and lady, we have a situation."

"Tell me something I don't know."

Tsukune went out onto the doorstep and saw that massive clusters of icicles were forming in the distance. He closed his eyes and started to concentrate. Through the raging blizzard winds he could sense a familiar aura.

"Mizore?"

"What is it my lord?"

"Stay here. If anything happens to my wife… you know what I did to Zeus."

The whole world saw what Tsukune did to Zeus, and they got the message.

"Yes sir!"

Tsukune rushed out into the raging blizzard until he found Mizore in the center. She was dressed only in a kimono and was screaming like a woman possessed, slashing at anything and everything with her ice claws.

"Mizore, snap out of it!"

A simple slap was enough to bring her back to reality. Tsukune saw that there were frozen tears streaking down her face.

"Mizore, what happened to you?"

"Tsukune…"

She struggled to get the words out.

"They took her… my little Megumi… they took my daughter!"

 **(To be continued)**


	11. War?

Tsukune and the others wasted no time making their way to the mountains, where all the other snow women were waiting for them. Mizore was still having trouble speaking, so Akira did the talking while Tsukune inspected the nursery.

"When was the last time you saw her?" asked Ruby.

"We had just put her to bed… Usually we have a baby monitor on to keep an eye on her, but Mrs. Shiyrayuki volunteered to watch her for the night… We were… celebrating…"

"We're all adults here." said Ruby.

"Now is not the time!" said Yukari.

"My granddaughter is so full of energy." said Tsurara "She often wakes up in the middle of the night… When I didn't hear any crying, I came in to check on her…"

"And when you did, Megumi was gone?"

"We turned this entire village upside down, and we would have known if there was an intruder."

"There was an intruder…" said Tsukune "And they got in and out undetected by using powerful magic."

During his years of training, Tsukune had learned that all forms of magic left traces. It was similar to how all kinds of monsters had distinct auras. He could feel the residue emanating from the crib, and this was a very distinct magic. The entire room heard his fists clench.

"Titania…"

"Are you sure?" asked Yukari.

For a long moment all that could be heard was the sound of Mizore crying.

"Mizore… Mizore, they wouldn't hurt her. She's alive."

"I want her here… in my arms…"

"Ruby, get a hold of Quetzalcoatl and our allies." said Tsukune "We have plans to make."

As per Tsukune's request, all of their allies had gathered at the Shuzen estate.

"ARE YOU FREAKING INSANE?!" exclaimed Aqua.

"Titania has taken one of my friends' children; I intend to get her back."

"Clearly your title as Dark Lord has gone to your head. Oberon will crush you with a thought, and then declare war on our entire family in retaliation! I won't let you turn my sister into a widow over a snow flake!"

"That's my daughter you're talking about!" growled Mizore creating a small blizzard.

For a few moments, it looked like a fight was going to break out between the vampires and the snow women.

"Enough!" bellowed Issa.

The room immediately fell silent.

"Lord **Quetzalcoatl** , do you really think Oberon would risk a civil war in a time like this? He knows how delicate our situation is."

"He's a weird one that Oberon. He sees the world differently than anyone I've ever met. I'd say the odds are fifty-fifty."

"But we have two Dark Lords to their one, that's got to count for something… right?" asked Kurumu.

"If I may be so bold Lord **Quetzalcoatl** , why did you come forth?" asked Ruby.

"My dear, I've been ruling Latin America for a long time… And during that time, I've had too many innocent women lose their children… And until now, no one else in a position of power has ever had the balls to do something about it. I say it's time we bring Mr. Pointy-Ears down a peg."

"But are we sure this has to get violent?" asked Moka.

"If we march up to Oberon's castle and demand that his wife relinquish one of her ill-gotten children, I think we should prepare for a war with the fair folk and be pleasantly surprised if it doesn't happen. Lord Tsukune, are you sure you still want to go through with this?"

A million thoughts were going through Tsukune's head, but ultimately all he needed to make his decision was the look in Mizore's eyes.

"I'm going to get Megumi back, if I have to storm Oberon's castle all by myself."

"Titania has done our kind a great injustice." said Tsurara "You won't be alone."

"You have my macuahuitl." said **Quetzalcoatl**.

"I'm not about to let you leave my daughter to raise a child on her own…" said Issa "So I'm coming with you. Aqua, you and your sisters will stay and protect Moka. I saw how Titania was looking at her. If the worst should happen, I imagine she'll come for her next."

"Father, no one even knows how to get to Oberon's castle!"

"I'm afraid she's right." said Ruby "The castle is guarded by powerful magic. Even with precise coordinates, I don't think anyone has ever found or entered the place without the Fairy King's consent."

"Then we'll just have to get his attention." said Tsukune.

"And how do you propose to do that?"

"Moka, I do believe Oberon made you a promise."

It took them a few minutes to prepare.

"Are you sure they'll fall for this? What if they suspect something?"

"Fairies are full of themselves. No one has ever made a move this bold against Oberon and his kind; they'll never see this coming."

When everything was ready, Tsukune and Moka were left alone.

"Call him…"

"Puck!"

A moment later, Oberon's servant Puck appeared in a blinding flash of light.

"Did someone call my name? Ah, Lady Moka. I see you've put on a little weight, but I guess that's to be expected. If I may be so bold, I must say you've lost none of your sexiness. So what was it you wanted, have you finally decided on what you want to wish for?"

"Well now that you mention it, there is one thing you could do for me…"

Before Puck could move, Tsukune took out the iron chain he had been provided, and tightly bound him with it.

"AHHH! IT BURNS!"

Fairies were beings of pure magic and were damn near immortal. They did however have one Achilles heel, iron. Their magic had no effect against this metal, and wounds inflicted with it could be fatal.

"Let me explain how this is going to work." said Tsukune "You're going to take me back to Oberon's castle so I may have an audience with him. If you don't, being bound in iron chains will be the least painful activity of your evening. Is that clear?"

 **(To be continued)**


	12. The Domain of the Fairy King

"This is completely insane!" exclaimed Koko.

"Yeah, that wasn't funny the first six times." said Aqua.

"Two of the Dark Lords and our father are leading a march against Oberon, King of the Fairies! Why are we just sitting here doing nothing?!"

"We're protecting our sister and our niece."

"Come on, it's not like Titania is going to magically remove the baby from her before its even ready to be born. We should be out there fighting!"

"WILL YOU SHUT UP!" yelled Moka stomping out of the room.

"It's the pregnancy talking." said Kalua.

Moka's sisters gave her a few minutes, and then they found her crying in her room.

"Would someone explain to me why her husband is marching off to start a war over a child that isn't even his?" asked Aqua.

"I've spent enough time with him to know, he'd do the same thing for anyone's child, even yours." replied Koko.

"What is everyone so worried about? Oberon may be arguably the most powerful magic user in the world, but Tsukune is immortal… right?"

"So was Alucard…" said Aqua "But the Dark Lords found a way."

Tsukune held Puck like a dog on a leash as they made their way to their destination. Behind them was a small army of monsters. Quetzalcoatl hadn't come to Japan alone; he had brought an entire battalion of his finest soldiers with him. Combined with all the vampires of the Shuzen family and the snow women, the group was a force to be reckoned with.

"Where are we going?" asked Kurumu.

After teleporting via magic to a specific part of the monster world, the party had been marching through an expansive forest for the better part of an hour.

"You didn't expect Oberon to make it easy, did you?" asked Yukari.

"Are you sure that trickster isn't just leading us on a wild goose chase?"

"I think he knows better than to try Tsukune's patience." said Ruby "The whole world saw what he did to Zeus. Plus he's wearing his helmet; you know that means he's serious."

Kurumu had to admit that there was something eerie in the air as they made their way through the forest. All the plants and animals, even the ground beneath their feet were full of energy. Once or twice she looked over her shoulder because she had sworn she heard someone singing. Then all at once the group stopped.

"The castle!" exclaimed Quetzalcoatl holding his arms out.

Tsukune, Issa, and a few other monsters were unmoved, but a lot of people just looked about in confusion. There was nothing in front of them but an empty clearing.

"Where?" asked Tsurara.

"Here, can you not feel the powerful magic?"

"Wait here, I'll deal with this."

Tsukune led Puck down the hill and into the clearing **.**

"So… if Oberon is here, how long before he realizes that Tsukune isn't alone?" asked Kurumu.

"Make no mistake, he already knows." said Issa.

Once Tsukune was in the clearing, he tightly grasped the lock on Puck's chain.

"Tell your master I'm waiting."

CRUNCH!

Puck dashed off without a second thought, and seemed to disappear into thin air. Some of the others thought he had teleported away, but Tsukune knew better. For a few long moments there was nothing but silence. It was so quiet; you could hear insects climbing up a tree.

"If I didn't know any better Lord Oberon, I'd say you were afraid."

Without warning, the deceptive magical veil disappeared, revealing an elaborate golden castle which climbed high into the night sky. Kurumu and several others looked on with their mouths hanging open.

"What did I tell you?" asked Quetzalcoatl.

Tsukune stood before a massive and elaborately decorated gate. He couldn't imagine how much brute force and magic power it would take to force it open, fortunately the gate flew open before him. Oberon stepped out looking like he owned the world. If the presence of the other Dark Lords and their allies had any effect on him, he wasn't showing it.

"Lord Tsukune Aono… To what do I owe the unexpected pleasure?"

Tsukune made no reply. He just stood there staring Oberon down, like a lion ready to pounce.

"Oh boy, what did he do this time?" Oberon asked half-jokingly.

"Lord Oberon, I can appreciate that you're a very busy man; and to be honest I'd very much like to get home to my wife. Why don't we cut right to the chase?"

"By all means."

"A few hours ago a baby yuki-onna was stolen from her crib, Megumi Shiyrayuki. The kidnapper got in and out undetected by using very powerful magic."

"And why does this concern us?"

"The child's mother is a dear friend of mine, and the kidnapper was your wife."

"I'm afraid you must be mistaken."

"I didn't get to be the third Dark Lord because I'm an idiot." growled Tsukune "All magic leaves traces, and the aura I felt at the crib is a match for Titania's."

"He's playing dumb, everyone get ready." whispered Quetzalcoatl.

"I know the child is here. One way or another I'm leaving with it, I suggest you bring it to me while I'm still asking nicely."

Tsukune and Oberon spent the better part of the next five minutes staring each other down.

"What's going on?" asked Yukari.

"They're trying to predict how the fight will play out." said Quetzalcoatl "I'm certain Oberon would rather not find an iron dagger in the back if he can avoid it."

"Tsukune doesn't have an iron dagger." said Kurumu.

"He can easily conjure a dagger with his abilities, and then he just performs a simple transmutation." said Ruby.

"He can do that?"

"What do you think he's been doing for the past few years? Sitting on his hands?"

Tsukune was the first to smile.

"Puck!"

Puck appeared beside Oberon.

"Yes master?"

"Go to the nursery and look for a baby snow girl. If Titania tries to stop you, remind her who the King is around here."

Puck reappeared a minute later with a baby in hand and gave it to Tsukune.

"Is this the child?" asked Oberon.

The baby had been crying, but smiled once it made eye contact with him. Tsukune took a moment to confirm that the baby's aura matched Megumi's. When he was satisfied, he nodded.

"Then I must apologize for my wife's disrespectful behavior. It won't happen again."

"See that it doesn't. My family and friends are off limits, don't forget it…"

Quetzalcoatl agreed to escort Mizore and her family home, while Tsukune and Issa returned to the estate.

"He just gave back the baby without a fight?" asked Aqua.

"We've learned something very valuable today." said Issa "For all his magic, Oberon fears us… more specifically you, Tsukune."

"I guess giving the King of the Greek gods a nut check will do that." said Koko.

"Now girls, I believe the parents to be would like some time alone."

Tsukune had been married to Moka for two years, so he knew when she had been crying. He imagined it hadn't just been the mood swings.

"You were worried about me."

"Conflicts with Oberon don't have a history of going well."

"Honey, you know what I've been through. And I don't they made me the new Dark Lord because of my dashing good looks."

Moka giggled.

"I wasn't the only one who was worried about you…"

"What do you mean?"

Moka stroked her inflated stomach.

"I could feel our child thrashing about inside of me."

"Not even born yet, and it's already that perceptive?"

"I'm sure she loves you as much as I do."

"What are you and your sisters going to do if it's a boy?"

"What are you going to do if it's a girl?"

"I did nearly start a war over a child that wasn't even mine. What does that tell you?"

"It tells me that you're going to be one hell of a father… Now shut up, I'm thirsty."

"Wait, what?"

 **(To be concluded)**


	13. Takara

It had been the longest day of Lord Tsukune Aono's life. He went to look for Ruby when she failed to report for her duties. He found her chained to the wall, naked, and being flogged by an enormous shark-man. Tsukune was about to rip the shark-man's arms off and beat him to death with them, when Ruby insisted that this was her new boyfriend and that she had asked him to do it. Fortunately for both of them, Tsukune could tell whether a person was lying or not.

"Oh for the love of Pete…"

"Actually, my name is Tony."

"Be quiet…"

It wasn't long after this that Moka suddenly went into labor, and the whole of the Shuzen estate sprang to life.

"MAN YOUR BATTLE STATIONS!" bellowed Aqua.

The next few hours were a blur, the one thing that penetrated the chaos was Moka thrashing about and screaming for dear life. They had been preparing for this day for weeks, but Tsukune still felt utterly helpless.

"Is this supposed to be happening?!" he asked trying to make his voice audible.

"Giving birth is considerably more difficult for vampires than it is for humans!"

"She looks like she's dying for fuck's sake!"

"Language!" said Koko.

"Since when do you care about how I talk?!"

"Since I became an aunt!"

Without warning, Issa pounded both of them in the back of the head.

"This isn't solving anything…"

"The baby's been feeding too much, she needs more blood!" said one of the doctors.

Moka instinctively leapt up and bit Tsukune.

"I really should have seen that coming…"

"Wake up you idiot!"

Koka smacked Tsukune upside the head.

"Your wife is in pain, your child is about to be born, and you think you can take a nap!"

"I have almost no blood left; I think you can cut me some slack!"

"The baby's coming!"

Despite his obvious loss of blood, Tsukune did his best to stand up and hold Moka's hand. He could tell from the sweat and tears on her face that she was in a lot more pain than he was.

"Tsuki… I can't do this."

"Moka, we're almost there."

It didn't seem to work, so Moka's sisters decided to play on her pride.

"What was the point of beating all those bozos if you can't even push this baby out?"

Moka passed out with one final scream. Silence followed, broken only by the sound of crying.

"Moka… Moka!"

Moka felt like she had just been hit by a hurricane, but she seemed to regain her senses when the sound of crying penetrated her ears.

"Moka, it's a girl!"

Moka opened her eyes and saw that Tsukune was right beside her, holding a beautiful baby girl. Moka reached out and took her in her arms, and then she pulled Tsukune into a kiss.

"I love you…"

"I'm pretty sure you threatened to kill me more than once these past few months." he said jokingly.

"That was the hormones talking…Besides, how could I stay mad at you… after you gave me such a beautiful baby?"

"She looks just like your mother…" said Issa.

Soon Kalua was crying instead of the baby, who seemed at peace in her mother's arm.

"Well, don't keep us in suspense, what's the baby's name?" asked Koko.

"We decided on Takara… because she's our little treasure."

"I love it!" said Aqua.

It was clear from the start that Takara was an energetic one. Tsukune went to get some blood to replenish what Moka had drained from him. The moment he opened the blood pack, Takara's eyes shot open and she tried to sit up, she also fumbled about with her arms and legs.

"I think somebody's hungry." sang Kahula.

When it was clear that Takara couldn't get the blood by herself, she let her instincts take over, and screamed.

"SKKKKKKKKKKIIIIIIIIIIIIYYYAAA!"

"Definitely hungry…"

"Was I ever that loud?" asked Koko grinding her teeth.

Takara spent the past nine months inside of Moka, eating whatever she ate, and Moka drank Tsukune's blood more than anything else. Issa had previously told them to impose that Takara couldn't feed off blood all the time, and to limit what they gave her. When Moka had finished feeding her, it mustn't have been enough, because Takara kept crying.

"Do something!"

Aqua and Kahula tried making funny faces, but it didn't work.

"Make her stop!" said Koko.

"Your yelling isn't helping!"  
"Kahula, I think it's time to switch to plan B."

Kahula left the room and came back a minute later dressed in a pink bear costume.

"Well there's something you don't see every day." whispered Tsukune to Moka.

"You're telling me."

"Hi Takara, I'm Farrah Fuzzy, and I'm here to cheer you up!"

Kahula's costume had no apparent effect.

"I THINK SHE'S CRYING EVEN LOUDER!" exclaimed Koko smacking her sister in the head.

Moka cursed herself for not letting her maternal instincts kick in sooner. She took Takara in her arms and began to gently rock her.

"Sleep my baby on my bosom…warm and cozy will it prove…round thee mother's arms are folding… in her heart a mother's love…"

Takara seemed to calm down.

"I think it's working!"

"SHH!"  
"There shall no one come to harm thee… naught shall ever break thy rest… sleep my darling babe in quiet… sleep on mother's gentle breast."

"I think we better give these three some privacy." said Issa.

When Moka finished the song, Takara had finally fallen asleep.

"I didn't think it was possible…" said Tsukune "But apparently I can love someone as much as I love you."

Moka kissed him on the cheek.

"You think you can handle the extra responsibility… Lord Tsukune?"

"I need to work for a world where monsters and humans can coexist… not just for us, but for her now too…"

"Take your time… we've got all eternity."

As they watched their daughter sleep, Tsukune and Moka knew that all the hardships they had undergone since meeting at Yokai Academy had been worth it.

"Kurumu will be jealous… Mizore's already pregnant again… the doctor says its twins."

"It's because Chuck's afraid she's going to eat him afterwards… Why do you think Ruby is with that shark?"

"Well I honestly can't say I'm shocked… I imagine it partially has something to do with the fact that sharks have two reproductive organs."

"They what?"

"You may be the Dark Lord, but I still got better grades in school."

 **The End**


End file.
